


Love reading

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: SecondaryRealm asked: (Crossing my fingers that my message doesn't get cut off this time XD) I saw that you write for the Arcana and I recently started playing the game! So could I pretty please request something with Asra? Maybe he's giving the apprentice a love tarot readings and he's not so subtly hinting that he's their soulmate or something like that? Thank you in advance!
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Love reading

It was rare for Asra to offer you a reading, not to mention a love reading, as he always claimed that love readings were unreliable and set unrealistic expectations. A mention that you didn’t neglect to voice out as you took a seat across from him.

“Now [Name],” Asra spoke, lips curling into an amused smile as his hands swiftly worked their way through the cards, cutting and splitting the deck deftly until he was certain all of the cards were shuffled and in place. “As unreliable as they might be sometimes you need a reading to see what is in front of you.”

His answer was, as per usual, a vague one, in which he just smiled when you tried to prod him for more answers.

“I want you to imagine a red string, like a string of fate, focus on that image and let your energy flow through it,” his gentle instructions came as you shut your eyes. “Now, follow that line and tap the cards through which it weaves.”

Breathing in evenly you focused yourself on that vision, hand reaching out as you followed the red string that Asra had ordered you to follow, fingertips brushing over several cards before touching something warm.

“Oh, sorry,” you apologised, realising that you had reached the end of the table. A chuckle from the other side let you know that it was alright, fingers lacing through yours before letting you retreat.

“Pay it no mind,” his voice was nothing but a whisper as he let you open your eyes, revealing six cards flicked up as they faced you.

“Anything of interest?” you tried to brush off the sudden heat rising up your cheeks as you blinked down the cards you had apparently selected. Asra merely hummed, collecting the rest of his deck as he spread the chosen cards into a neater row.

“This represents you,” he tapped on the first card, “it tells you that your future is bright if you just look ahead.” Finding that sufficient explanation he moved on to the card next to it.

“This,” he spoke, his hand gracefully sweeping over the fox representing the magician “represents your soulmate, or partner.”

You didn’t miss the way Asra was looking at you, expectantly, with bated breath, as he let the silence between the two of you grow.

“Magician, huh?” you mumbled, trying to think of the meaning of the card within the tarot. “So, someone of action and of talent?” you mused, trying to make sense of the reading. “Is that what the card is saying?”

Chuckling the male gave you a lazy shrug of his shoulder, his hand moving back to the first card you pulled. “The cards are merely there to guide you, not to tell you who you are,” he spoke, gesturing you into another direction. “Though, I suppose the Magician being pulled does imply something,” he mused, leaning over as he went to the rest of the cards.

“Translated all of my cards are telling me to look ahead,” you mused, squinting at how you could have pulled so many cards similar in meaning and interpretation in such a large deck. “With the exception of my prospective partner and I, of course,” you sighed, still finding it hard to make anything out.

“If it was easy we would rely on them too much,” Asra spoke as he brought back your attention to his face. “Though, sometimes the cards are pretty clear in their language,” he mused, eyes turning back to your cards once more as he picked up the first two cards.

“After all, it is what or who you associate to the card, right?” His smile grew cheeky as he had both cards face each other.

Confused you thought his words over, trying to apply your knowledge and experience to the situation.

“Are you trying to match yourself?” your question suddenly sounded, a realisation suddenly dawning. It earned yet another chuckle from the magician, endlessly amused as he was at being found out.


End file.
